Tracer
|-|Current= |-|Previous= Summary The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had considerably changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments, she was present; she was unable to maintain physical form. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. Also, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most capable agents. Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer has continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presents itself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Lena Oxton, Tracer Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Overwatch Agent, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert markswoman), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled fighter pilot), Time Manipulation (Can control her own personal time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down as well as reverse it to an extent and reload her weapons endlessly by reversing time for her pulse rounds), Energy Projection (Via Pulse Pistols), Teleportation (Via Blink), Explosion Manipulation (Via Pulse Bomb) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Regularly sparred with Genji. She can affect heavily armored characters like Winston and Junkrat) Speed: Subsonic on her own with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Regularly sparred with Genji with him remarking that he had trouble keeping up with her, Dodged missiles, Ran circles around Doomfist), Can control her own time to accelerate further. Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 1 (Wrestled with Widowmaker, who is comparable to Winston) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Wrestled with Widowmaker) Durability: Likely Large Building level (Although she is the least durable heroes in the game, she is still able to withstand brief bursts of Overwatch-grade gunfire and has wrestled with the likes of Widowmaker, Can survive being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High. Can fight for hours in heated firefights with Omnics and terrorists. Range: Standard melee range. Several Meters with her Pulse Pistols. Standard Equipment: Pulse Pistols, Pulse Bombs, Chronal Accelerator. Intelligence: Tracer is one of Overwatch's most famous and proactive agents. Tracer is a fearless combatant and a skilled markswoman, weaving in and out of enemy lines in daring maneuvers to catch them off guard and managing to temporarily fight Widowmaker and Reaper at the same time while Winston ensured that the civilians in the vicinity got to safety. She has shown complete mastery over the use of her Chronal Accelerator, Blinking and Recalling through time at will to reposition herself and best make use of her rapid-fire Pulse Pistols, whose accuracy and power fall off at range. However, she is somewhat reckless, toying with her foes and quipping in the middle of combat, and in doing so sometimes forgets about her objective, enabling Widowmaker to successfully get her mark by firing at Tracer and forcing her to dodge, allowing Mondatta to be shot to death. Nevertheless, she is quick to learn from her mistakes, trouncing Widowmaker in their later confrontation at the museum. Weaknesses: Tracer can be reckless and overly playful at times, The Chronal Accelerator takes time to recharge should it be somehow damaged, Tracer will phase out of corporeal existence should the Chronal Accelerator be damaged beyond repair. Her Pulse Pistols are tied to her Chronal Accelerator. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pulse Pistols:' Tracer's primary weapons are her dual Pulse Pistols linked to her chronal accelerator which unleash energy bullets with an extremely high rate of fire, emptying their entire clips in a single second. These deal massive damage at close range but are rather ineffective at longer reaches due to their natural spread. *'Blink:' Tracer "teleports" by rapidly accelerating time around herself relative to her surroundings, allowing her to move short distances virtually instantaneously. Also, the trailers show that she's able to use this ability even more proactively than she does in-game, acrobatically flipping at tight angles and quickly ascending and descending platforms as well as slowing or accelerating her descent at will. *'Recall:' Tracer bounds backward in time, returning her health, ammo, and position on the map to precisely where they were a few seconds before. *'Pulse Bomb:' Tracer lobs a large bomb that adheres to any surface or unfortunate opponent it lands on. After a brief delay, the bomb explodes, dealing serious damage to all enemies within its blast radius. Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch - Alive Animated Short PS4 Others Notable Victories: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Speed Equalized, Post Timeskip Ruby used) Notable Losses: Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Post-DIO's World Jotaro was used, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Federal Agents Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Mascots Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicular Masters